


The Courting of a spark

by CanonAnon



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cute, M/M, Softness, courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonAnon/pseuds/CanonAnon
Summary: I'm neckdeep into a wonderful relationship that is Wheeljack and Anon.Some flufffyness  inbound
Relationships: Anon (OC) x Wheeljack
Kudos: 3





	1. 1: A handmade gift

**Author's Note:**

> Wheeljack wants to begin courting Anon, he must make him a gift!  
But what...?

Who knew, that trying to come up with the perfect gift to start what would hopefully be his best decision yet, would be so difficult?

A whine escaping his engine and with a heavy sigh, Wheeljack leaned over the scrapped ideas he had jotted. He thought of perhaps making a personal Nest for Anon, but they enjoyed recharging together much more now, so that was pointless. The mech already had so much kitchen material, making him another appliance would hardly make a difference, or would it?

Wheeljack's processor was buzzing and swarming with empty ideas, desperately trying to reach out for one. He wanted something that showed he listened, that he cared, and his love for him. He closed the notes he'd made, rubbing his optics frustrated. If only some likeable idea would come! That'd be so much easie-

He was pulled out of his thoughts as the sound of metal shards meeting the bottom of something made of a similiar material met his audials.

He hadn't noticed Anon had arrived in his lab. Primus, he was so deep in thought he didn't even it realise it! He looked over to the chef, and he smiled.

"Sorry love! Didn't mean to startle ya." He chuckled, a soft smile on his faceplates. Anon had begun to not wear his screen around the house, which of course made Wheeljack's spark swell.

"My knife broke, again. Just came to get rid of it, figured you could use the metal shards for something." Anon explained, shaking the small container he'd carried, getting out the last few bits and walked over to Wheeljack.

Gently tugging at the scientists chin, Anon bent down to plant a soft kiss on his faceplates. "And of course to check on ya! You've been cooped up here for a while.. everything okay?" He asked, with a smile but with a worried undertone.

Wheeljack flailed his arms denyingly, trying to figure out in the next few nanokliks what to say, helmfins blinking a soft red out of suprise and flustered, plating flaring up a bit. "Ah! Nothing, important! Well, yes important but I can't say yet because I do not know what I am doing, yet, again as I said before.. heh?" He explained, stumbling over his own words, staying as vague as he could. 

Anon blinked, once slowly, the again, an amused smile on his face. "Ah. Alrighty then. I'll leave you to it then, to figure it out. You're coming to the nest soon though, won't you?" He chuckles warmly, optics looking down on him lovingly.

Wheeljack grins goofily, waving his servo confirmingly. "Yes, yes! Carry on with your work." He hummed, hoping his idea that he'd discovered would stay long enough. 

Thankfully, Anon left again after that. Wheeljack instantly leaped up, grinning from helmfin to helmfin. He knew now what he'd do.

\--------------------------------------------------------

"Wheeljack? What's this for?" Anon asked, gaping up suprised from his data pad as Wheeljack excitedly plopped down a sleek sea blue box in front of him.

"I made a gift for you." Wheeljacks purrs, field opening and engulfing Anon with warm love, and giddyness.

Anon held a servo over his spark, quite touched. 

"Oh, love...! I...." Anon was lost for words. Wheeljack had made something, for him? 

"Open it!!" Wheeljack prompted him, bursting with anticipation. He really hoped he'd like it.

And he did, careful not to break the box, he slid open the top part, and an audible gasped escaped his voice box. 

A beautiful, soot-black knife with a crested handle was set neatly in a cottoned base. The blade looked like it was made out of an ore, cracks glowing a deep turquoise blue.

How Wheeljack had done it, Anon had no clue.

"Primus.." He murmured, lifting the knife up to fully appreciate it. Testing the weight he found it was just the right amount of heavy to make a clean cut with it. He twirled it shortly in his servo, red optics huge and glowing so appreciatively at the amazing craftsmanship.

"This.. is amazing! I.. love it! You made it with obsidian?! And.. Oh gosh.. the cut and set is perfect.. Thank you! Thank you love!" He gushed, voice pitched high with pure love and adoration for this lovely gift. He could tell what it was made of, knowing Wheeljack wanted to make sure it wouldn't break too easily.

"I love it so much!" Anon set it carefully down again, getting up and explosively pulling Wheeljack close to his frame, laughing pleased, his field wide open and filled with love, adoration, pridefulness for his lover, thankfulness and all other feelings in between. He was grinning so widely, bombarding Wheeljack's face with many, many kisses.

Wheeljack's helmfins were such a deep read, a sheepish and flustered grin on his faceplates. Anon had reacted far more better than he'd hoped for. His engined growled and rumbled happily as he was plastered with kisses. That was worth it.


	2. A box full of memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheeljack has brought another gift! And this one touches the spark quite alot..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft boys are soft.

"Anon, love, wait! I must show you something!"

Wheeljack murmured, snuggling in deeper into the nest and bumping his shoulder against the lump that would be Anon, who had buried themselves deep into the blankets. His helmet popped out again, looking very tired but obviously curious.

"Hm?" He responded, hoisting himself up with his arms and plopping himself against Wheeljack's chassis, making sure his audials were lowered so that Wheeljack was comfortable.

Wheeljack was grinning widely, interlacing his digits with Anon as he placed the holo-emitter on a good spot, turning it on.

"What is th-" Anon couldn't even finish his question, his optics reflecting the shimmering blue hue of the projection.

Wheeljack didn't say anything, not wanting to ruin the moment with unecessary words, but rather opening and wrapping his field to engulf Anon in warm love. The smile that spread across his love's faceplates when the first few pictures showed up was spark warming, his engine rumbling and purring delighted.

Anon hadn't been fully aware just how many pictures Wheeljack had managed to take. He huffed a chuckle as the fiasco of what was an attempt at an oil cake showed up, along with the great cleaning afterwards. Primus it had taken them forever, but Anon had loved to spend the time with him, even if his feelings hadn't fully developed yet at that point. Their adventure on Wheeljack's handcrafted ship, he'd managed to capture the look of awe on his face. 

Primus, Anon was realising he smiled so much around Wheeljack. 

"Ahw." Anon cooed, squeezing Wheeljack's servo as a few pictures popped up of him showing his confections. Anon loved each and every one he made. While a bit tired, Anon still let his EM-Field open and mingle and mix together with Wheeljack's, feeling oh so at ease.

He'd caught so many moments, some of him absentmindedly doing things, like cooking or being together with Wheeljack. One particular one his eyes glowed a bit more, Anon laughing straight at Wheeljack, screen off and everything. 

Far too soon it was over, the room growing completely dark, Wheeljack's ice blue optics and Anon's fiery warm ones lighting the space between them and the fabrics that surrounded them.

Wheeljack looked fondly down at Anon, helmfins blinking a soft red, having enjoyed watching his reactions to the pictures.

"I love it." Anon murmed, looking up with a smile and placing a soft kiss on his lips, nuzzling a helmet against his chestplate and neck cables.

"I can't wait to make more memories with you." The chef purred, and Wheeljack felt his spark dance around happily.


	3. A warm hug for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a good long search, Wheeljack found the best thing for Anon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I tone down the cuteness?  
Naah...

Anon was sitting on a chair in his kitchen, doing inventory. It was well into the night, having worked on it the whole day. His vision was already beginning to blurr from tiredness, he still wanted to finish it. 'Just the last page, and I'm done.' He thought, supressing a yawn. Familiar pedesteps registered in his audials, and he didn't have any time to turn to Wheeljack, when a huge, heavy and warm blanket was draped over him. Almost dropping the data pad startled, he looked up to his side, seeing a grinning Wheeljack behind him. He gave him a questioning grin, eyeridges raised confused but with a smile.

"I searched a long time for this, the pattern isn't that common, along with the material and size.. this is yours now!" Wheeljack purred, before Anon could even ask what this was. Looking down, wanting he could see was that the pattern was.

His head bent back laughing. The pattern was teeny tiny sushi cats, stylised in a very cute and round fashion. It was so adorable. He loved it.  
Anon traced his digits over the seams, the texture being incredibly soft.

"So you can stop stealing mine." Wheeljack teased, helmfins blinking a warm, happy yellow.

"Ah. You've grown tired of sharing, I get it, I get it.." Anon sighs, pretending to be hurt.

"No! That's not what I meant at all love!" Wheeljack's plating fluffs up, waving his arms trying to clear up what he thought was a misunderstanding.

Standing up chuckling, and holding the blanket under one arm, he smiles up at him.  
"I'm joking! Thank you, truly, for this dear.I appreciate it very much." He softly thanked him, bumping his shoulder against Wheeljack's.


	4. Sowing the love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheeljack has crafted together something for Anon to use in the kitchen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a bit but inspiration has struck me! Un-beta'd, as always

"Oh Primus, so this is what you've been working on?"   
Anon gasped suprised, turning to a kight laugh as he turned to look at Wheeljack, who was proudly presenting him a box of pots, all bestowed with a sapling and fertiliser. Each pot was connected above by a pipe, channeling in the middle to one funnel. Wheeljack had built together a watering system so that Anon merely just needed to add water to the plants. He'd gotten, Crocus' flowers, Basil, Oregano, Thyme, Parsley, Rosemary and Chervil.

All of which Anon had voiced a few times, saying how he really should grow his own fresh herbs so that he didn't always have to buy them. It was much fresher, but he noticed he'd probably forget to water them.

Using that, Wheeljack lovingly crafted together a station, planted the herbs and tried out different watering systems before finding the perfect one. He asked Anon a few times about the Herbs. The chef of course was confused to the question, and a little suspiscious, but gave the answers nonetheless, he wouldn't stop Wheeljack from wanting to learn more about human food!

Now, Anon was shaking his head with a wide grin, looking at what he was given.  
"My Primus.." He mumbled, looking at the individual pots. He'd even labeled them. His spark fluttered, feeling quite emotional with the thoughtful gift. Getting so much attention and thoughtful gifts was entirely new to him, and he was loving every part of what Wheeljack was bringing to him.

"Do you like it? I hope I labeled them right.." Wheeljack anxiously asked, setting down the set, helmfins blinking red. 

"Do I like it?" Anon laughed, standing up and throwing his arms around the scientist's shoulders. "I Love it! This,. you built this, didn't you love?" He chuckled, grinning widely, optics glowing brightly as he gazed lovingly into Wheeljack's optics.

Anon always loved every gift so far with such joy and appreciation, he really didn't know why I always got so worried if the other would even use it. So far he has, every chance he got.

"Thank you, so much!" Anon mumbled, leaning forward and giving him a big kiss, flustering Wheeljack at that.


	5. A costly fair visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheeljack and Anon visit a fair!

“And? What are your first impressions of the fair?” Wheeljack asked, nudging his shoulder against the chef, who just stared in awe at the brightly colored place. Anon had voluntarily been dragged here, after saying he had never been to the fair. “This won’t do! Love, you’re taking the evening off, we’re going!” Wheeljack had gasped surprised and with pretend sincerity. He had planned on taking Anon to the fair anyway, but now it was even more special since he’d never been! 

And with that, Anon had been picked up and carried for a bit, since he wouldn’t take a no from the chef. He had laughed loudly at that, giving in almost immediately. His helmfins blinked happily at his laughter, it making his spark flutter. Having arrived at the place, Wheeljack excitedly grabbed Anon’s servo. “There’s much to see and do here! Let’s make the most of it!”

Wheeljack had been so excited. And now look at him. After pulling his love around for a good while, to all the different stalls and rides, he stopped at a stall where giant plushies could be won. How to win them was to topple over the tower of cans. To his embarrassment, he had to realize his aim wasn’t the best. He tried again and again, dishing out more shanix then was necessary. At first Anon had giggled at the failed attempts, finding the other’s frustration cute at first. Now he worriedly stood next to him as the scientist bonked his helmet against the table, after another failed attempt.

“Love...” Anon finally spoke up.

“Just one more time! I must win you something, what trip to the fair would this be if I can’t win you something!”

Anon smiled softly at his whining, resting a servo on his shoulder. “Listen, I think this kinda game will just loose you more shanix, I can’t let you use all of your savings on frustration! There’s a stall over there that doesn’t require you to have the aim of a sniper.” He calmly stated, nodding over. 

The stall in question had cyberbirds floating around a carousel of water, the aim was to fish out the birds with a fishing rod. Wheeljack looked at it suspiciously, optics squinting over the face mask. 

“Just try it!” Anon chuckled, this time being the one who is dragging the other to some place.

Anon payed up this time, Wheeljack already having exerted his. Taking the fishing rod between his digits, he locked his optics on one of the bigger cyberbirds floating in the back. 

Slowly, the rod steadily held over the spinning liquid, he edged the hook closer, until finally, he hooked the bird!

Quite pleased with himself, he purred his engine, glad he finally managed to do something. With as much enthusiasm an overtired mech could muster, the overseer of the stall unhooked the bird and swiftly checked the number underneath. Reaching up he briskly took out a medium sized plush of a Vosnian hound, handing it to Wheeljack. With a sheepish smile, he gave it to Anon. “It’s not what I had hoped to win you, but here!” 

Anon looked at him smitten, hugging it tightly, clearly very happy. “This might be my second favorite prize I’ve won!” He commented with an overjoyed pitch.

Wheeljack blinked confused, looking at Anon. “What’s you’re favorite then?”

Anon grinned smugly, leaning forward to nuzzle his helmet against his.

“Your spark of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so proud of that last line :)


	6. For the dancing and the dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon at first things he's gotten a burgular.. but it ends up so much better!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 Enjoy

Finally, the day was over. Anon had briefly gone up into his home for 20 minutes, to log the income of the day. Now he was on his way down again, to lock up for the night. Already when he entered the dining hall something was off, he couldn't quite say what though. He didn't remember leaving the room dark...

Shrugging it off as forgetfullness from being tired, he moved towards the door.  
As he was locking it, he suddenly wipped around, looking at the room.  
All the tables were pushed to the side. He definitely hadn't done that. He's all tensed up now, optics scanning the room as he walked towards the middle. The entire place was cleared. This was very bizarre.  
"What in primus name.." A light went on above him.  
"What-" Then, out of nowhere, servos pulled him close to a frame, leading him in a motion that was oddly familiar. In his daze, he could hear music playing from the speakers, albeit muffled. 

After his optics dimmed down and adjusted to the lights, he finally noticed it was Wheeljack who had pulled him into... a waltz? 

A gurgly laugh eminated from Anon as he was clumsily led by him in a good attempt at the waltz. He shifted his arms to the correct position, refraining from correcting Wheeljack, considering his brightly pink colored helmfins were blaringly obvious.

It lasted a few minutes, then they stopped as the music faded away. Anon, was dizzy with joy. He learnt all that, for him.  
"Wheeljack.." He murmured, with a side grin, looking at him with adoring optics.

"I'm... not cut out for dancing, sorry love." Wheeljack rumbled sheepishly, scoffing his pede embarassed on the floor.  
"But I wanted to, for you." 

Anon shook his head with a chuckle, pulling his face close to his and giving him a chaste kiss. "It was amazing love. The passion was there." He smiled, suddenly not feeling so tired like before.


End file.
